


Good Girl

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Kink Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, F/M, Rope Bondage, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The reader has a bad day, so Sam helps her feel better.Square Filled: BondageWritten for french-the-llama





	Good Girl

B a n g .

Sam’s head pops up from where he’s sitting at the big map table doing something on his laptop and he smiles when he sees you.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he says, spinning his chair around as you come down the stairs. His smile fades when he sees your expression. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He opens his arms to you and you fall into them, letting him tug you into his lap. You sniff back tears and tuck your head under his chin.

“Hey,” Sam murmurs, one hand coming up to cradle your head. “I’ve got you. What happened?”

“Just had a terrible day,” you reply, voice muffled against his collarbone.

“Wanna talk about it?”

You shake your head, squirming a little in his lap in an attempt to get closer. “Not really. Just want to be with you.”

Sam kisses the top of your head. “I can do that, kitten.”

The nickname sends a pleased shiver down your spine, despite how upset you’ve been for hours. It feels like everything that could possibly have gone wrong today has gone wrong, but now nothing can go anything but right.

“You like that?” Sam whispers, curling his fingers into your hair and giving a gentle tug. “Want me to take your mind off of things?”

“Yes, please,” you breathe, looping your arm around his neck and pressing in close.

“All right. Go to our bedroom. I want you naked and on your back on the bed. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

He ducks his head down to kiss you softly. “Good girl. Go on. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

You scramble from his lap and hurry down the hall, thankfully not passing anyone on your way. As soon as you’re safe in your bedroom, you begin stripping. It takes a lot of focus to remember to put everything where it belongs instead of just dropping it all on the floor - being messy will earn you a punishment for sure. As soon as you can, you crawl up onto the bed and stretch out on your back.

Sam comes in a few minutes later, just when you’re starting to get impatient and a little squirmy. He smiles when he sees you, locking the door behind him.

“Good girl,” he praises, toeing off his shoes and socks and shedding his shirts. His jeans sit low on his hips, showing off that delicious V and treasure trail.

Sam crouches to slide your toy chest out from under the bed and pops it open. When he stands, he’s holding three bundles of rope and you shiver in expectation.

“Ready for this?” Sam asks, setting two bundles of rope down and undoing the third.

“Yes, sir,” you answer.

“All right. Roll over. Shoulders down, ass up.”

You quickly get into the desired position, folding your arms to pillow your head with them. Your knees are spread, showing off everything to Sam.

“There’s a sight,” Sam coos, one giant hand stroking the curve of your ass. His fingers dip down to brush over your folds, a barely-there touch that makes your clit ache. “So wet for me already. I’ll take good care of you.”

“Always do,” you whisper, twisting your head around to catch his eye.

Sam smiles and leans down to kiss the small of your back. “I’m going to tie your wrists together. Put your hands between your knees.

You shift your body, straightening your arms beneath you so your hands are palm-up between your knees. Your weight rests on your shoulders and chest. Sam loops rope around your wrists, working quickly and efficiently as he binds your wrists together in the middle of the rope. Both ends are pulled down to the end of the bed, where Sam binds them to the center of three rings he installed inside the bed frame forever ago.

“How does that feel?” Sam asks, one hand curling around your closest ankle.

You test the rope. The knots are tight, but not too tight, and you can’t move much.

“Feels good,” you tell him. You’re already feeling more relaxed, especially compared to how you felt when you first walked into the bunker.

“Good. Ankles next.”

These knots are simpler, keeping your legs spread enough for Sam to kneel between when he’s ready. The ropes are soft, comfortable against your skin.

“Comfy?”

You nod, murmuring a “yes” when Sam doesn’t continue. Once he’s heard your voice, he leans in to press a soft kiss at the base of your spine before moving away from the bed. You can hear him rummaging around in the toy chest and a shiver of anticipation runs down your spine.

The mattress dips as Sam climbs up to kneel between your legs. You feel the brush of his jean-covered knee against your calf just before the buzzing starts. Your body jolts, even though he hasn’t even touched you with the vibrator, and Sam’s low chuckle makes your pussy clench.

“Gonna make you feel so good,” Sam purrs as he begins tracing your outer labia with the tip of the vibrator. “So hold on tight, sweetheart.”


End file.
